starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Givin/Leyendas
*Kooloota-Fyf *Pendor Gyrr *Elis Helrot *Vul Isen *Daggibus Scoritoles }} Los givin eran los habitantes nativos del planeta Yag'Dhul. Eran más conocidos por su habilidad matemática natural que los convirtió en expertos constructores de naves estelares y astronavegadores. Otras características notables de los Givin eran su apariencia esquelética y su habilidad de sobrevivir en el vacío. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|150px|Un givin. Los givin parecían esqueletos humanoides vivientes, debido a su “piel” dura y blanca y sus negros ojos profundos. Aunque tenían manos de cuatroFigura de acción de Elis Helrot o cinco dedos, sus pies tenían dos. Ellos llevaban sus brazos y piernas a cierta distancia de sus cuerpos, con lo que su apariencia era aún más bizarra. Algunos comparaban su pose con la de los títeres twi'leks. Debido a un complejo sistema de lunas que creaban trastornos en la atmósfera en Yag'Dhul, los givin desarrollarón un duro exoesqueleto que podía sellar todos los orificios externos contra la súbita despresurización y cambios de temperatura. También los protegía de daño físico. Así, los givin le tenían fobia a la piel expuesta, y evitaban verla en otros siempre que fuera posible. Para mantener un sistema sellado los givin tenían que comer aproximadamente tres veces más que un humano de su misma masa. Los givin podían fácilmente sobrevivir en el vacío por un día estándar. Cultura Los givin eran muy inteligentes, y tenían tal propensión a las matemáticas que su sociedad estaba gobernada por una teocracia matemática, o matematicracia, con sus más grandes matemáticos sirviendo en el Cuerpo Calculus.Yag'Dhul Secedes—HoloNet News Vol. 531 54 Como sus exoesqueletos sellados, sus habilidades matemáticas eran adaptaciones a los complejos sistemas de oleaje de Yag'Dhul: sus matemáticas fueron desarrolladas para predecir los océanos y atmósfera de Yag'Dhul, que cambiaban al azar. El gobernador planetario de Yag'Dhul se decidía por concursos que involucraban cálculos de diferenciales multidimensionales complejas, y todas las decisiones políticas se basaban en probabilidad no-modal.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Ellos pasaban tanto tiempo diseñando sus naves estelares matemáticamente como construyéndolas, y crearon algunas de las naves más impresionantes, complejas y eslegantes de la galaxia. A menudo otras especies tenían que modificar una nave comprada a los givin, instalando una navicomputadora o sistema de presurización que los givin no consideraban necesario instalar, pues podían sobrevivir en el vacío y calcular vectores de navegacionales en sus cabezas.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Nombres givin comunes *Lersia Narth *Na-Soth Larr *Nisil Alarin *Daggibus Escoritoles *Sladru Nalas Historia thumb|right|180px|La cara esquelética de un givin. Durante las Guerras Clon, los givin les ofrecieron sus talentos matemáticos, ingenieros y de navigación a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes,Givin en el Databank produciendo diseños como las [[fragata clase Wavecrest|fragatas clase Wavecrest]].CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition Los astrogadores teóricos givin fueron muy solicitados y algunos fueron reclutados por la República durante el conflicto. Los astilleros de los givin aparentemente fueron destruidos durante o después de las Guerras Clon. Para el tiempo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong las industrias constructoras de naves de los givin producían naves altamente avanzadas para propósitos civiles o militares. Yag'Dhul fue atacado una vez por los yuuzhan vong, pero sólo una. Después los embajadores destinados al planeta se aseguraban de tomar una capacitación intensiva de matemáticas antes de negociar con los givin.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los givin en la Galaxia Mientras que los givin respetaban otras especies constructoras de naves como los verpine o los duros, a ellos les desagradaban los mon calamari debido a las diferencias en la filosofía de diseño También tendían a ser un poco arrogantes con otras especies que no podían sobrevivir en el vacío (los duinuogwuin eran la excepción).The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Finalmente, ya que los que no eran givin frecuentemente no podían resolver las ecuaciones cuadráticas simples que se usaban como introducciones en la educada sociedad givin, los givin consideraban a la mayoría de los alienígenas como algo groseros. The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Entre bastidores De acuerdo con la figura de acción de Elis Helrot de Hasbro, los givin tienen pies con dos dedos. El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion se refiere a los givin como “yag'duhls”. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant: Aflame 3'' *''Knight Errant: Aflame 4'' *''Knight Errant: Aflame 5'' *''Knight Errant'' novela *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' * * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * * * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Death Star'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' audio drama *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Cantina Communications'' *"Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale" *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *"Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba" * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' (comic) * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Cultura givin Categoría:Givin Categoría:Especies del Borde Interior Categoría:Especies espaciales